The New Girl sort Of
by xXLayceeTXx
Summary: Kylee moves back in with her father. Will things be better or will they be worse?
1. New Me Sort Of

It was the 1st day of school. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled as my father came in giving me a welcome home gift.

A new shirt. How oringinal. "Uh…Thank dad but I wa expecting maybe and iPhone since I am like, 17 and a junior in high school" I said as he looked at me.

"Sorry I don't spoil my children so I don't ever need to see them like your mother does" he said as he walked out of my room. I put the shirt on. I had skinny jeans and my Coach handbag ready to go. " Dear! Breakfet is ready" yelled my new step-mom made the new breakfest with the new kids and everything. "Dear Claudia would love it for you and Kayleigh to go out and shop for a while" my father said as I got a nutri-grain bar.

" Uh.. No thanks" I said as I walked to my room again. " Kaila it was not an option for you" Claudia the new mom said. " Well I don't really care and my name is not Kaila, it Kylee" I said as I texted my BFF Erin Donmoyer. She never replied. "Hi my name is Kayleigh and I am your new sister"Kayleigh said as we walked put the apartment door together. " Um..HI?" I said/ asked her.

"What grade are you in?" she asked " I am in 9th grade" she said as I laughed and blew her off for Shanay and Jordin. " Hey girlies" I said as they looked behind me. "Who the heck is the dorky 1st garder in everything Jonas Brothers?" asked Shanay my other BFF. " Oh..that's um.. Kayleigh" I said as she walked behind me. " Who are these young ladies?" she asked as I turned around. " This is Shanay and this is Jordin who want nothing to do with you" I said as I turned around. " OMG! There he is darling" said Jordin looking straight ahead

. There he was. My pride and joy. Stefan Thomas Salvatore. Gasp! " He is so yours" Shanay said all though she wanted him to be hers. " Hey" he said as he kisssed me full on the lips and I kissed him back. " What's up?" I asked him as his brother came up. Damon Thomas Salvatore. Gasp! And my bestest friend ever, Rosalina Hoffman. He had his arm around her and she looked like she was in heaven with him holding her. He was the bad boy of the family. I got on the bus and we all squeezed in a seat. I sat on Stefan's lap and Rosie sat on Damon's lap. Haha. I was reading my book. We got to school and we all got up and got off the bus.

"So dear why don't we got out on Friday?" asked Stefan "Damon and Rosie could come to. We were all going to go clubbing" he said. " Oo! Sounds fun!" I said " I'm in" I said as I walked to my locker. There came the princess of the school. Lindsay Hartzelman. I totally ignored her. I walked to first period. I was zoning out as we learned each others names. "Miss Lyner it is your turn" said Mr. Lorman. " Oh.. Um. My name is Kylee and I have a sister…um…I am in the 11th grade and have a great teacher?´I said hoping that it got me by and it did. I sat down. Stefan smiled at me. My favorite smile. The smile where he had all his teeth out like he was laughing. Yay. I went to lunch and had more drama with Lindsay and her CRU. I got on the bus and went home. Excited and nervous for Friday.


	2. Clubbing With the Salvatore's

It was Friday. I was in my room. I heard a knock on my door. " Come in!" I said as my father opened my door . "We are going out to dinner dear" he said. " Um….I was planning to go out with Stefan, Rosalina and Damon" I said as he looked at me. " Well.. Uh…ok." He said as SHE walked in the room. " Where are you going?" asked Claudia. " Out with my boyfriend Best friend and her boyfriend" I answered as she looked at me with meaningful eyes. " No"I said as I walked to my closet to get my dress bag and high heels. " Well what date are you guys going on?" she asked. " I am going clubbing at Stefan and Damon's country club" I said as I got my cocktail dress and heels. " Uh….Ok" she said as she walked out of my bedroom. I heard my phone ring. I looked at it. It was Rosalina. " Hello?" I said. " Hey, are you picking me up or are you and Stefan going alone and me and Damon go alone" she asked me. " Uh….I don't know, let me call Stefan"I said as she said ok and we hung up. I called Stefan. " Hi Dear. What's up?" he said as I told him our little issue. "Sure we can pick them up" he said as we hung up and I called Rosalina back. I told her we could pick her up. I got my coach purse and walked to the kitchen. " Um…where do you think you are going with that dress on?" asked Claudia as I answered her. " To boyfriend's country club" I said as I walked out the door. " NO YOUR NOT!" she yelled after me. I went in and shoved another dress over the one I wanted on. "Better?" I asked as she nodded and let me outta the house. Stefan popped his trunk for me. I threw the ugly dress Claudia got me for my birthday in there. I got in the front seat where Rosalina and Damon were in the back. " Hey" I said as Stefan gave me a kiss. " Hi" said Rosa and Damon. We were driving to the club. When we got there there was a couple of Gangstas hanging outside waiting for hot girls to pass by. I apperently was one of them because one of the guys hooted and whisteled as I igonored Damon and Stefan went over and started with them. " Oh Gosh. Stefan quit it!" I yelled to him as he walked to me with anger in his voice. " He freaking whistles at you and you tell ME to quit trying to start a fight?" he asked as I nodded. " Yeah" I said to him as he cooled down a little bit. " Okay" he said as he wrapped his arm around me as we walked in to the club and saw his father waiting there. " Oh hello Stefan and Damon." Said his father. " This is Kylee my girlfriend" he said as I waved. " Hello my dear" his father said " my name is Fred and you may call me that". " Oh thank you" I said as we walked into the club. We started dancing. I was thirsty and went to the bar and got a cup of soda. I was drinking it and then the gangsta from the outside was inside trying to get this one underage woman to drink. I walked over to him. " Hey. She is too young to drink" I said as she ran. " Weww, that is to bad now ain't it pretty" he said as I was freaking out. He grabbed me and then I saw Stefan come over to him and punch him in the mout. " Shut the heck up" Stefan said. " Well, She is mine now" said the gangster named Georgie. "That's to freaking bad"said Stefan as he grabbed me and we left right away. " I am never coming here alone" I said as Rosalina and Damon were sleeping in the back seat. "Well sorry." I went home and then went to bed. I had the feeling that someone was watching me sleep as though someone was in my bedroom.


End file.
